Twisted Confinements
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fight, Kagome goes home. Inuyasha tries to follow her, only to not be able to. 7 years later Kagome returns only to find Inuysha and Kikyou to be wed and Naraku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all want Kagome for their mate. AND Kag married hoj
1. Prologue

Twisted Confinements

Prologue

Kagome and Inuyasha get into a large blown out fight, and Kagome leaves. Sango is pregnant and Naraku's power is at its highest. Kagome tries to get through the well- but it was been sealed. 7 years later, Kagome, now 22, finds herself back in the feudal age; only this time, things are drastically different. 25 years have passed there, not 7. Who is to explain why Sango and Miroku still look 19? Kikyou and Inuyasha are to be wed, Sango keeps having miscarriages, and Naraku is their king. Oh, and Naraku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru are all looking for a mate. And Kagome is the top of the food chain. Too bad Kagome's heart still resides with Inuyasha…

Rated NC-17 For Later Chapters. I warned you.

Plot information:

Naraku has raged war as a lord and conquered all of the NE region of Feudal Japan. And although, this doesn't really make sense…When Kagome returns I want it to be corset and kimono wearing, geisha, Renaissance, horse and carriage, and parasol kind of times. So don't flame me because of that, since I am pre-warning you. If you did not read this, and you do make a smart remark about it I will quote this entire paragraph to you. So save yourself the trouble. Thanks!

This is solely a FAN-BASED fiction. The characters which I torture, humiliate, kill off, and rape are not mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any Lyrics I happen to use belong to their writers and I will not claim any of them as my own. So please don't arrest me?

-- Celeste --


	2. Chapter 1

Twisted Confinements

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha's body slammed into the ground, making an Inuyasha-sized imprint into the dirt of Sengoku Jidia.

"Look wench—"

"Don't you _dare _'Look wench' me! I am_ sick_ and _tired_ of your derogatory remarks towards me and other women. All you ever do is make me feel terrible, and I am_ tired_ of it. You act like everyone is _below_ you, when the reality is the _total_ _OPPOSITE_!"

"Kagome, that's_ not_ true! I _don't_ hurt you and I _don't_ act like it. I _know_! And you just go on ahead and make me feel like _scum_ like the village people did when I was a pup. I could just _kill _all of your scrawny asses' right here and now to prove that I _am_ better! _Easily_!"

"You---You--- ARGH! Good_bye_ Inuyasha!" Kagome spat and turned on her heel and marched towards the well. She stopped and looked over her shoulder once, and uttered one word. "_Osuwari_!"

Inuyasha winced as he hit the ground. 'Damnit Kagome…I don't _want _you to go…Stupid bitch…_my_ bitch…'

He thought to himself, inside his own Inuyasha-shaped crater.

"Get your ass_ back_ here Kagome! I---I---I didn't give you _permission_ to go!"

Kagome stopped at the edge of the clearing and spun on her heels to face him, pinning him with a malicious glare.

"Do _not_ test me,_ baka_ Yasha. I _am_ going home and you are _not _going to stop me."

And for the final time, she turned towards the bone eaters well.

'Stupid, arrogant, pig-headed, dog-eared---_DONKEY_!'

She thought aggressively as she let go of the rim to the well and fell into the blue and black glimmering abyss.

-0-0-0-

"What the hell?!?! Why can't I get through?!?! Kagome!!"

"Eh…Inu…Yasha-sama…"

-0-0-0-

'Hmph! That baka. Probably over there in a tree grumping! Then again I'm in a bathtub grumping…No! This is not me! This is him! His fault! Not mine! All that baka had to do was apologize! Is it really that difficult? Ugh…Who am I kidding. It is Inuyasha I'm talking about…'

Kagome sank into her bathwater lower and blew bubbles through her mouth.

'Maybe I'll go back on Saturday or so…Maybe he'll be over it by then…'

-0-0-0-

Kagome jumped at the sound of knocking. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up straight in the bathwater, the water, now sub-zero, sloshing around at the movement.

'Must have fallen asleep again…'

"Kagome? You in there?"

'What's he doing here so early?'

"Hai! I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Fine, but hurry it up. Your mom—"

"She's making dinner. I know. I'll be out in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, but hurry or you're gonna miss out."

Kagome shook her head as she let the water out, running her fingers through her inky tresses that still floated in the remaining water.

'Why do I all of a sudden feel so exhausted?'

Kagome asked herself, as she stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her body, the white towel just barely falling below her thighs and rested above her breasts.

She stepped out of the bathtub and walked towards the mirrors above the bathroom cabinets. She slowly wiped the fog off of them and stepped back to look at her own reflection. Her obsidian tresses fell to the lowest point of her back and a few strands managed to gently lie over her shoulders. She fondly tucked the strands behind her ear before taking the terry cloth robe off of the back of the bathroom door, and shrugging into it, tying the obi at her waist. She hung the towel up on the same hook then opened the bathroom door and stepped into the conjoining bedroom. Her bedroom. She grabbed the clip off of the dresser to her right and clipped her long hair up in a messy bun type shape, and then gasped, noticing Hojou sitting on her bed, looking through one of their old memory albums.

"You were such a pretty bride…"

Kagome blushed and her lips held a small smile. She shook her head, and began gathering the clothes she was going to wear for her family dinner.

"What are you doing here so early Hojou? We were meeting at moms' anyway, I thought?"

Hojou smiled, stood up, and pecked Kagome on the cheek.

"I know, but I got off of work early, and you know that I just love surprises, so I dropped in and decided to take you there myself! Plus, I haven't seen you in 3 months because of me being stationed in Italy, and I only got back yesterday, and they had me back at work; they're real slave-drivers, I tell you!"

Hojou's smile only grew. Kagome's smile only got more and more fake.

And then Hojou held out a blood red rose.

Kagome blushed and accepted it, wincing when it pricked her hand, but Hojou didn't notice.

"I'll always love you until it dies." He spoke joyously, looking into her eyes, his own eyes seemingly sparkling.

'How corny…' Kagome smiled and kisses his cheek while chanting the word 'corny' over and over in her mind.

-0-0-0-

"K-Kikyou…I don't know…"

"Inuyasha, it is only for the bettering of this village. With Naraku dominating every region, you need to be able to protect this territory, and what better a way than a merge by marriage with me; finally uniting demon with human?"

"But Kikyou…Those years ago…You wanted me to become a human…"

"Those were many years ago." She laughed. "Furthermore, I am alive now; more alive than I ever was. All I am asking is for my happiness in the future, and the over all village's survival."

Inuyasha sighed. "I love you Kikyou…I do…But marriage? I'm not certain of in what ways I love you as of yet…"

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha? I thought I made it clear that you owe me your life? This is your chance. This is my second chance, to live with my one and only love…"

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha hugged her, completely missing her eyes glow red and an evil grin to settle on her face.

"Inuyasha…" She stroked his hair softly. "I love you…"

"I—I love you too Kikyou…I love you…"

-0-0-0-

"Sango…You need to let go of the poor thing…"

"NO! I would miss him…He needs a name...and to be cleaned and bathed…and--and…I sewed him some clothes…"

Miroku stroked his wife's back and rocked her softly. "Sango, love… He is not of the living…you know this…"

"No! NO! He's my baby! I must go clean him!"

Sango cried as she fingered what she though to be the underdeveloped baby's chin. She dipped the small fetus into the metal bin of warm water that Miroku had fetched, on her demand.

"I love him Miroku…I love him…"

Miroku looked worried and shared a downtrodden look with Kaede.

'Her 5'th miscarriage…And we thought this one just might make it…we were so close that time…'

-0-0-0-

"Kagome! Wow sis! You're like…10 foot!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her 15 year old brothers' teasing.

"Yeah? And you're like…4 feet?"

"Hey!!!"

Hojou laughed as he brought in a pecan pie and sat it on Kagome's mothers' counter. He walked back into the living room, kissed Kagome's cheek then gave Souta a noogie when he "ewwed".

"Get used to It kid. We're married now."

"Hojou! Shush! That didn't count and you know it!"

Hojou had taken Kagome with him on one of his business trips to America, and there, he and Kagome had gotten married by Elvis Presley for pranks, and he took it a little too seriously.

He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Maybe not you but that night was the best!"

Kagome blushed and fidgeted with her 'wedding ring' which was situated under her engagement ring.

'It was just strippers…' She smiled at the memory of his nervous and frantic response at first, at the thought of them performing for he and his fiancé.

"Kagome dear? Is that you?"

"Hai mama! We're in the living room!"

Her mother came down the stairs, her eyes weary.

"How is he mama?"

"Not good, I'm afraid…"

"Oh…"

Hojou smiled despite the downcast mood. "I can always bring him some herbal remedies—"

Kagome's mother just smiled and eagerly waved her hands. "No, no, no, that won't be necessary. "

Hojou smile faltered a little. "Well, if you're sure…"

"Yes. We are." Kagome's mother nodded.

"Mom!"

"Yes Souta?"

Souta came jogging back inside the front door to the old shrine.

"Buyo won't come out of the well house again!"

Kagome's mother sighed. "My bones won't allow me to go down that ladder any longer. You know that."

Souta's pleading face now turned to Kagome.

"Nee-chan? Onegai!! Please get Buyo!"

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "Whatever"

And so she headed out to the old well house.

She slid open the doors, which made a slamming noise once completely opened.

She crept down the squeaky stairs into the well house.

"Buyo? Buyyyyoooo….?"

She noticed the open well, and sighed, seeing Buyo taking a nap at the bottom of it. She started climbing down the old rickety ladder on the side.

She gasped about halfway down when she lost her footing and was only holding on with her hands. She turned her head to look at how far of a drop it was. Seeing it was only about 3 feet, she jumped, but she didn't land on anything solid.

-0-0-0-

End Chapter

Disclaimer:

This is solely a FAN-BASED fiction. The characters which I torture, humiliate, kill off, and rape are not mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any Lyrics I happen to use belong to their writers and I will not claim any of them as my own. So please don't arrest me?

-- Celeste --

So, what do you think? Please review me to let me know! I really would love to know your thoughts on this story.

Completed on 1/20/2007 11:04 pm


End file.
